Precure Special Messages
'Precure Special Messages '''are messages that are given at special occasions such as birthdays, cultural holidays, or events regarding their own series. NOTE Please add the message before you put your fanseries tag in the Categories tab. Please follow the format done by other below if you want to send a message in order to keep this page clean. Thank you! Zeti Precure: Hurricane Harvey On August 25th 2017, a powerful Category 4 hurricane strikes Houston, submerging cars, homes, and people's belongings lost. Four days later, all six of the Zeti Precure along with their partners released individual messages to tell people across the world. With Carol, in particular, telling people to give them their power to help the victims of this mass catastrophe. Maverick Kodama also released a similar message saying to the people to help the people like Cure Alumi and other Wikia members down in Texas. Sweet Nature Precure! To the victims of Hurricane Irma Shortly after Harvey, Hurricane Irma hit multiple islands in the Atlantic Ocean and is close to hitting Florida. The 5 Sweet Nature Cures and their mascots send a message and their love to victims of the hurricane and perform their new attack "Heart Relief Shower". Starry Cosmic Love Precure! to all of the war victims in the Philippines Currently, an on-going war between the government and terrorists in the Philippines have really put quite the shock to the people who live on the country, particularly on the 3rd archipelago, ''Mindanao. The Starry Cosmic Love Cures believe that fighting is inevitable but have also caused a lot of destruction. Currently, the Cures are spreading the love to all of the innocent civilians who have been affected by this war. Hopefully, in the near future, the war finally stops, and the country can finally live again in peace, without the threat of terrorism. Majestic Pretty Cure! : Suicide Bombing in "Kampung Melayu", Indonesia Back on May 2017, a suicide bombing incident happen in a terminal in Indonesia. It took many lives, shredding apart innocent citizen's bodies and families. Since that, Indonesia had been scared by it since it also happen in other places in Indonesia. Majestic Pretty Cure! team and their mascots are spreading their love to the victims and hope that everything will soon be settled and they can live in peace. Twinkling Pretty Cure! Courageous Dreams: to the victims of Hurricane Maria Shortly after Hurricane Harvey and Hurricane Irma, another hurricane in September 2017 called Hurricane Maria struck Puerto Rico, destroying many peoples homes, food, and possibly their families and their own lives. The Twinkling team and mascots wished everyone hope and that everything will soon go back to normal there. Lightning-chan Love and Support for Las Vegas On October 1st, 2017, a man shot hundreds of people at a music festival leaving 58 dead and over 500 injured from a Mandalay Bay suite window. As a Nevada native, Lightning-chan was torn to hear about the shooting and sent out a message to all of Las Vegas citizens and the victims. ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series For World Peace 2017 References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Zeti Precure Category:Sweet Nature Precure! Category:Lightning-chan